伊莉丝/技能数据
}} Abilities (25 level) *'Spiderling Attack Speed:' 0.665 *'Spiderling Armor:' 30 *'Spiderling Magic Resistance:' 50 *'Spiderling Movement Speed:' 370 |innatedetail = Spider Swarm is a passive ability that grants Elise 1 Spiderling charge each time she hits a target with any of her champion abilities while in Human Form. When she transforms into her Spider Form, Elise summons her stocked Spiderlings to fight by her side. Spiderlings will follow Elise's movement and automatically attack any nearby enemy units, but they will focus whoever she attacks. The maximum number of Spiderlings and their damage is increased with each rank of her ultimate. *Each of Elise's ability casts in Human Form can only grant one Spiderling charge. *If Elise transforms back into Human Form after having summoned the Spiderlings, any spiderlings that were alive will be retained as Spiderling charges and will count towards Elise's next transformation. *Spiderlings last until killed. *Spiderlings cannot be controlled, though they will prioritize Elise's target when attacking, and switch focus to the target of . **Spiderlings attack nearby enemies if Elise has no target. However, they will not attack neutral monsters on their own. *Enemy turrets will not prioritize Spiderlings before any minions. ** Turrets kill Spiderlings with one hit. * When Elise dies, she will respawn with maximum Spiderling Charges. *Spiderlings have a base movement speed of 370 and their movement speed improves with Elise's. ** 420 with Enhanced Movement 1. ** 440 with Enhanced Movement 2. ** 493 with Enhanced Movement 5. Spiderlings do not lose the added movement speed from even if Elise does. *Spiderlings benefit from Elise's armor penetration. *Spiderlings' attacks do not proc on-hit effects. *Allied champions are able to use on spiderlings. |firstrows = 2 |firstname = Neurotoxin |firstinfo = (Active): Deals magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's current health. Damage is capped against monsters. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 650 |firstlevel = |firstname2 = Venomous Bite |firstinfo2 = (Active): Elise lunges to a target with a poisonous bite that deals magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's missing health. Damage is capped against monsters. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 475 |firstlevel2 = |firstdetail = Neurotoxin is a targeted ability that shoots an acid bolt at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage on impact equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's current health. This damage is capped against monsters. Venomous Bite is a targeted dash ability that causes Elise and her Spiderlings to jump towards a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's missing health. This damage is capped against monsters. *Spiderlings will switch to attack the target of Venomous Bite. *Elise cannot cross walls or terrain using Venomous Bite. *A will leap to the target of Venomous Bite if nearby. |secondrows = 2 |secondname = Volatile Spiderling |secondinfo = (Active): Summons a venom-gorged Spiderling that moves to target location and explodes, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies when it nears an enemy unit or after 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range:' 950 |secondlevel = |secondname2 = Skittering Frenzy |secondinfo2 = (Passive): Spiderlings gain bonus attack speed. (Active): Increases the attack speed of Elise and her Spiderlings for 3 seconds. While active, Elise is healed when she or her spiderlings attack. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Heal:' 4 |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Volatile Spiderling is a collision linear skillshot ability that summons a Spiderling at Elise's location. Once summoned, the Spiderling will walk towards the target location and it will explode and deal magic damage to nearby enemies when it comes close to an enemy unit or 3 seconds after being summoned. *Volatile Spiderling grants vision of a small area around it. (Even when inside bushes) *The spiderling will first travel to the target location, exploding if any enemy units are in its path. It will then move towards enemy units if they are close enough to perform the explosion. ** The spiderling may travel a shorter distance than the ability's maximum range if a location closer to Elise is targeted. ** Volatile Spiderling will prioritize chasing enemy champions if they are in range. *Volatile Spiderling will leap to the target of if the Spiderling is nearby. Skittering Frenzy passively increases Elise's Spiderlings' attack speed. When activated, Skittering Frenzy is a self-targeted ability that increases the attack speed of Elise and all of her spiderlings. While this effect persists, Elise is healed for a small amount whenever she or her spiderlings autoattack. *Skittering Frenzy has no cast time and does not interrupt Elise's previous orders. |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname = Cocoon |thirdinfo = (Active): Elise fires a web that stuns the first enemy hit for 1.5 seconds. *'Cost:' 65 mana *'Range:' 1075 |thirdlevel = |thirdname2 = Rappel |thirdinfo2 = (Active – On enemy cast): Elise and her Spiderlings lift up into the air and then descend upon the target enemy. (Active – On ground cast): Elise and her Spiderlings lift up into the air, becoming untargetable for 2 seconds. She can then cast Rappel again to descend upon a nearby enemy. *'No cost' *'Range:' 1075 |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail = Cocoon is a collision linear skillshot that stuns the first enemy unit hit. * * Cocoon's stun will be negated by Rappel is a point targeted ability with two effects. If an enemy unit is targeted, Elise and her spiderlings will become untargetable for about 1 second and will move to the target's location. If Rappel is cast on the ground, Elise and her spiderlings climb into the air and become untargetable for up to 2 seconds. While in the air, Elise is granted vision of a large radius around herself, and may target an enemy unit within this radius with Rappel to descend upon them, moving to their location. If the 2 second duration expires, Elise will descend at her original position. * When Rappel is cast, a circle around Elise's shows the area in which a target or location can be selected. Elise cannot descend outside of the bounds of this circle. * Rappel's range is a bit bigger than the circle actually is. * Rappel grants vision of a large area while Elise is in the air, including brush within the ability's radius. * If Rappel is targeted on an enemy that then leaves the area of effect, Elise will descend in the location within the circle closest to her target. * Rappel does not reveal stealthed Champions or wards. * If Elise can see an enemy ward with True Sight, she can use Rappel to move to its location. |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultipic = SpiderForm.png |ultiname = Spider Form / Human Form |ultiinfo = (Active): Elise transforms into a menacing spider, granting access to arachnid abilities. While in Spider Form, Elise deals bonus magic damage with her autoattacks and gains 10 movement speed as well as bonus armor and magic resistance. Spiderlings deal physical damage and take reduced damage from multi-target abilities. The maximum number of Spiderlings is increased with Spider Form's level. *'No cost:' *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds |ultilevel = |ultiname2 = Human Form |ultiinfo2 = (Active): Elise transforms into her human form, granting access to regular abilities. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds |ultidetail = Spider Form and Human Form are self-active abilities that transform Elise from a human into a spider and vice versa, granting her access to different ability sets. Additionally, while in Spider Form, Elise gains bonus movement speed, armor and magic resistance, and her autoattacks deal bonus magic damage. *Spider Form / Human Form is automatically unlocked at level 1. It can reach up to rank 4 by upgrading the ability at levels 6, 11, and 16. *Both Spider Form and Human Form transforming abilities have no cast time and do not interrupt Elise's previous orders. *Her human form and spider form abilities have separate cooldowns. *Elise's autoattacks in spider form do not proc spell vamp or . *Elise's autoattacks in spider form do not pop spell shield. *Only the magic damage portion of Elise's autoattacks in spider form will be blocked by . *Spider Form's on-hit damage cannot affect turrets or other structures. }} Category:英雄技能数据